


Nectar

by sxgxls



Series: Lost Land [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Cursed, Degradation, Dom/sub, M/M, Magic, Overstimulation, Size Kink, fae hongjoong, human seonghwa, it escalates quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxgxls/pseuds/sxgxls
Summary: Centuries of stories warn not to give a fairy your name.What they don't warn about is how sweet the fae can taste.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Lost Land [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833688
Comments: 40
Kudos: 225





	Nectar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pocketjoong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketjoong/gifts), [hongbabey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongbabey/gifts).



> Minor background:  
> While Seonghwa is regular sized, Hongjoong is (even) smaller than he is in real life. For most forest fae, it's easier to be small and light so they can climb trees and sneak around unnoticed.  
> Hongjoong does not have wings. Fairies come in all different shapes and sizes!  
> It's commonly accepted that giving the fae your name gives them control over you, which they're more than likely to use for malicious purposes.  
> While fae cannot tell direct lies, they can lie indirectly and give half truths, so when questioning one, a person needs to be very specific in what they ask.  
> Inspired by @pocketjoong's series "Forest of Lost Things"! Sorry if this is a disgrace to your series...

_ Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. _

_ What in the fresh hell? _

Hongjoong begrudgingly forced an eye open at the noise. The moonlight, dim to humans, stung his reflective eyes as he shifted on the branch he laid hidden in. His pointed ears picked out the sound of heavy shoes on leaves. Leather boots, a good several meters away. Certainly no creature of the forest, magical or not. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stretched, careful not to disturb his concealment spell, before perking up to see who his little visitor could be.

The glimmer of metal buckles and blades caught his eyes first. Next was the twinkle of shiny, dark eyes, barely discernible as brown even with Hongjoong’s enhanced vision. 

He was so, beautifully human.

He walked with practiced steps, lacking the natural lightness of the forest fae. His eyes held the uncertainty of an unfamiliar trek, but no sign of fear. His hand rested on a worn dagger, the only tool he held. He walked towards the faintly glowing pond Hongjoong spent his days sipping from, and his nights guarding. As the man bent down at the edge of the water, fingers browsing through the flowers and fungi of the bank, Hongjoong realized what he was after.

“I wouldn’t touch those if I were y- oh dear.” 

He had startled the poor man so badly he fell into the water with a resounding splash. Hongjoong hopped down from his tree and glided a few steps over, helping him up.

“Didn’t mean to frighten ya. Oh, you’re gonna be cold now,” Hongjoong fretted, pulling the dripping man towards drier land. All the while, he stared at Hongjoong like, well, a human out of water.

“No need to be so frightened,” Hongjoong hummed, sitting the man down against a tree.

“I’m not gonna eat ya. I don’t like eating humans when they’re wet, that’s like eating soggy bread,” He laughed. The man’s focus shifted to the gleam of Hongjoong’s fangs. He lifted a hand to hold the man’s face.

“And besides… you’re so pretty,” He sighed. He let his hands run down the human’s soaked tunic, feeling the definition of his body. In all honesty, Hongjoong wasn’t the biggest fan of human meat. He’d only eaten two humans in his entire life. The first, who had the audacity to try to chop down Hongjoong’s tree and then flirt with him, was too old and sinewy to taste good. His next human meal tasted far better, being a young woman who fed mostly on berries and wild vegetables. Still, in the grand scheme of things to eat in the forest, humans weren’t the tastiest meals around. Hongjoong much preferred the fruits of the trees and the mushrooms which grew after a rainy day, and if he really craved meat, he could just snatch an unsuspecting bird from the sky. 

He was, however, rather lonely. The creatures of the forest came and went, but his most consistent companion, a naiad named Yeosang who resided in the pond he so graciously helped to watch over, was currently at the Crestfell River with a large group of other naiads. That river supported life whence the mountains it was born, to the forest Hongjoong called home, to the estuary where most of the humans lived. Unfortunately, some unruly humans in the northern villages thought it would be funny to dump their trash into the river, poisoning everything downstream. The plan was to first remove the toxic ores and containers, then shove them into the villager’s mouths. Hongjoong had asked if he could go with, excited to inflict some well deserved misery, but Yeosang insisted that he stayed to watch his pond. He was pretty sure Yeosang just wanted some alone time with a naiad named Wooyoung who he wouldn’t stop gushing over.

Hongjoong’s hands smoothed further down the man’s torso, provoking no response other than a questioning look. He was well built, muscles likely carved by a life of hunting and hard work. He let his fingers run over the man’s collarbones and his strong shoulders, partially wondering why he was making no move to protect himself. Maybe he wanted this. 

_ As he should,  _ Hongjoong thought. He was nothing if not alluring, and he loved to use that to his advantage.

“I’m Hongjoong. What’s your name?”

“I know better than to answer that question,” The man said, voice soft. So he was better versed in the ways of the forest fae than he appeared.

“Aww, you’re no fun. Well then, stranger, won’t you tell me what you were looking for?”

“Waterose petals and ghost kelp. You see why I had to disturb you at this time of night.” 

Of course. Both prized ingredients for medicine, waterose only bloomed in the banks of ponds or slow creeks under moonlight, and ghost kelp let out an eerie glow in the dark, making it much easier to find at night.

“Oh, a herbalist, are ya? Well, how ‘bout a deal: I help you find what you need, and you... stay with me for the night.”

The man raised an eyebrow.

“You swear I’ll go home in the morning in one piece?”   
“Promise. Please? It gets lonely out in these woods...”

“Well, who am I to turn down a pretty fairy who just wants some company?” The man said with a smirk, getting up off the ground. Hongjoong’s eyes followed the tension in his strong arms as he hoisted himself up. 

“You can call me Mars,” he said. Hongjoong hoped he’d be screaming it later.

Back at the pond Mars first tried to harvest from, Mars knelt down, examining the dark red petals that bloomed in small bunches along the bank.    
“Only take two petals per flower! And be careful not to touch the thorns,” Hongjoong chirped, picking his own petals a few meters away. 

“And… how do you plan on getting the ghost kelp? It doesn’t look like much, but the pond is  _ much _ deeper than you’d expect...” 

Mars looked down into the water. The ghost kelp dissolved into a hazy blue glow, its tendrils barely distinguishable. Even the tallest growths ended a few meters below the surface. He suddenly felt the weight of what could have happened if Hongjoong hadn’t helped him out of the water. This was chasm, not a pond. The kind that tricks humans into thinking it’s a respite from the heat of summer to drink and swim in, before tugging its victims down, down, down.

“I’ll get ‘em for ya!”

Before Mars could protest, Hongjoong had leapt into the water, vanishing into the depths. Despite being primarily a creature of the trees, his many years in Yeosang’s company had turned him into an avid swimmer, even if he’d never match Yeosang’s grace in the water. Knowing Mars was watching, he swam until he was illuminated by the kelp, and turned around to gaze enticingly back at him. He let the water lift his paper thin, spider silk tunic from his body, giving Mars the faintest glimpse of his smooth, unmarred chest. Teasingly, he turned back around, purposely letting his ass hover slightly higher as he carefully snipped the ends of the kelp off with his teeth. With a small armful, he returned to the surface, wading towards Mars as gracefully as one could in knee deep water.

“Ugh, I’m soaked now,” Hongjoong pouted. Mars rolled his eyes.

“What did you expect?” He asked, taking the bundle from his arms, unabashedly eyeing the way Hongjoong’s tunic had turned translucent, clinging to his lithe body. He squeezed the water out of the kelp, no longer glowing, and tucked it into a woven sack as Hongjoong stepped closer.

“I expected that you’d help keep me warm.” 

Hongjoong gasped as he was roughly pushed against a tree, Mars’ lips on his neck. He hoisted the fairy up, wrapping his legs around Mars’ waist so he could feel his length digging into his ass. 

“This was what you wanted all along, wasn’t it? I could tell when you felt me up minutes after we first met. Do you spread your legs like this for everyone you find in the forest?”

“Mm- No, there’s never anyone around-”

“Oh, so you let the first human to find you do this? You’re that desperate? God, you’re so easy,” Mars purred, tugging off Hongjoong’s dripping tunic. He pulled off Hongjoong’s neck and set him down for a second to hang the tunic on a nearby tree branch, making the fairy giggle.

“What? I wouldn’t want a pretty thing like you to have to wear dirty clothes.” He pulled Hongjoong back towards him, tilting his head up with a finger.

“You can’t tell a direct lie, can you?” 

Hongjoong shook his head no.

“So tell me everything you want me to do to you.”

“F-Fuck, I-” Hongjoong whimpered as Mars’ hand below his chin reached up to caress his face.

“I want you to ruin me, make me cry, I- I don’t know, just use me,” He whined, reaching up to hide his face in… embarrassment? He hadn’t felt embarrassed in years. To have a human making him feel all this was embarrassing in itself.

“Aww, little fairy wants to be used like a toy. I can do that.” 

Hands on his tiny waist, Mars turned Hongjoong around and pushed him over. The closest tree groaned, a branch shooting out for the fairy to hold on to. Mars brought their hips together as he leaned over the fairy to lay bite marks on his neck. He let his cock rub tantalizingly over the cleft of the fairy’s ass, catching lightly over his twitching hole. His skin tasted fresh, like the scent of a forest breeze when spring turns into summer. Mars let his hands roam across Hongjoong’s chest and down his stomach, teasingly exploring everywhere except his aching dick. He pinched at Hongjoong’s nipples just to hear him whine.

“Mmph- Mars, please,” He gasped.

“Please what?” Mars let his hands roam back to the plush of Hongjoong’s ass, fingers digging in almost painfully.

“W-Want you in me…”

“Oh? In here?” His hot breath fanned over Hongjoong’s hole.

“Ah-Please!”

How could he say no when he sounded so pretty?   
  


Mars licked over Hongjoong’s hole, making him squeal. He tried to close his legs on reflex, but Mars held his thighs apart with a tight grip. 

“God, your hole tastes just as sweet as the rest of you.” His tongue probed in deeper as he ate the fairy out, Hongjoong’s little whimpers spurring him on. 

“Please, I need more, Mars please-” 

He was silenced by a slap on his ass.

“Don’t be greedy.” 

Redness began to bloom on his skin like the flowers the fairy left in his path. Feeling generous, Mars brought his fingers to Hongjoong’s mouth. Obediently, he sucked on them, his tongue laving between them until they were soaking wet. The fingers left his mouth, dripping as Mars brought them back to his hole, carefully pushing one in. Hongjoong gasped, moving his hips back. 

“Desperate, hm? Want more fingers?” Mars asked, cruelly pressing on his prostate, making him sob. 

“Please, please I wan- want more,” He cried.

“I’m not sure if you can take it,” Mars sighed with mock disappointment. 

“You’re so tight, and so tiny. How are you gonna take my cock if you’re so fucked out from just a finger?”

“N-Noooo… I can take it, I- I promise, I’ll be good…” His voice waxed and waned, shaky with each grind over his sweet spot. 

“Mm- Wait, I can…” 

Weakly, he raised a hand, and all the wildflowers around them began to perk up. Mars’ hand slowed down as he watched, with genuine interest, petals blooming, dying and regrowing at a million times their normal speeds, nectar slowly dripping into the air. Hongjoong lead the droplets of smooth liquid to Mars’ hands with a shaky sweep of his finger.

“Aw, is this what you use when you finger yourself alone? Cute little thing,” Mars teased. He knew Hongjoong could kill him if he wanted to. He could rip him to shreds with his own teeth, or call the wolves to do it for him. He could raise the roots and the branches of the trees to bind him and leave him to starve and rot. But that was part of the thrill. One of the most dangerous creatures of the forest, all his for the taking.

Losing patience, Mars shoved two nectar-slick fingers into him, starting fast just to hear him whine.    
“Come on, I want it in me, please-” Another harsh slap cut him off.

“You’ll take what I give you.” 

Not wanting to waste the nectar dripping from his third finger, he slid it into Hongjoong anyway, who gasped and writhed, clinging to the branch.

“How does that feel, hm? You could never reach this deep on your own, right? With those little hands of yours. Or do you use the trees like a toy to fuck yourself on like the desperate whore you are?”

Hongjoong just mewled pathetically, too far gone to answer him. The constant push of his fingers, deeper than he’d ever felt before, combined with the harsh grind against his prostate filled Hongjoong’s brain with fuzz. He didn’t even realize Mars was asking him a question until he felt a sharp tug on his hair, forcing him to crane his neck.

“What, are you too dumb to answer a simple question?” Mars scoffed, abruptly letting him go again. He didn’t want to push the fairy too far on their first meeting. Hongjoong barely whimpered when he pulled his fingers out. He freed his cock from his pants, coating it with what remained of the nectar before peeling off his still wet shirt and trousers, hanging them up next to Hongjoong’s tunic. All the while, the fairy laid there, bent over the branch, trembling.

“Turn around.”

“...Hnn…?”

“I wanna see your face when I fuck you. Turn around.”

On shaky arms, Hongjoong lifted himself from the branch, before promptly collapsing to the ground. Mars immediately went to cradle the fairy’s head on his lap, a comforting hand stroking his cheek. His eyes were vacant, until they slowly focused back on Mars’ concerned face.

“Are you okay? Do you need to stop?” 

Hongjoong said nothing for a few seconds, turning to nuzzle into Mars’ hand.

“I’m okay…’m just sensitive n’ my head's fuzzy... It’s a fae thing.”

Well, there’s a piece of fae trivia Mars would never be able to explain how he knew.

When Hongjoong was ready, Mars carefully lifted him up, one arm around his waist and the other under his thighs, and rested him against the smooth trunk of a beech tree. Hongjoong wrapped his arms around Mars’ neck and his legs around his waist as he prodded at his hole again, making sure he could take his cock.

“I’m ready, please…”

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me,” He whimpered, burying his face into Mars’ neck.

“As you wish, little fairy.”

The breach of Mars’ cock into Hongjoong’s hole had him whining, begging for more, but Mars teasingly moved slowly, sliding in inch by inch until their hips met.

“‘Ah-’m so full…”

Hongjoong’s eyes had rolled back into his head, which was resting against the tree. His mouth hung open, mumbling mostly incoherently. Even his untouched dick drooled against his stomach, the very picture of desperation. The cherry on top was the visible bulge of Mars’ cock inside him. Curiously, he pressed lightly on the bump, Hongjoong letting out a choked off cry.

“You feel that? God, you’re so little. Are you sure you can take me?"

“I’m sure, please just fuck me, I wanna come-” Without warning, Mars started thrusting into him hard, transfixed by the way he could see himself move inside the fairy. Hongjoong was almost painfully tight and hot around him, moaning with each piston of his hips. He kissed the fairy hungrily, eating up his whimpers and toying with his lips. Hongjoong had gone lax, letting Mars devour him like a starved man. When he pulled away, his lips were bitten red and raw, a look Mars decided he liked on him. He wanted to stake his claim on the fairy, cover him with marks that would last for weeks. And so he did, moving to nip at Hongjoong’s neck, littering red marks across previously unmarred skin. If he had more patience, he’d lay him down and taste every inch of the fairy, he’d bite all the way down his chest to his voluptuous thighs, leaving no stretch of skin untouched. But for now, Mars just wanted to consume.

“Please, Mars, I can take more, and faster, pleasepleaseplease-”

“Needy,” Mars hissed against Hongjoong’s skin, but gave in to his begging, shifting his grasp on Hongjoong’s body and fucking into him harder than before. Hongjoong cried out, scrabbling at Mars’ back for purchase as each thrust made him jolt.

“It’s goodit’sgoodit’sgood- Fuck-” Hongjoong babbled on, making less and less sense with each thrust. 

“Yeah? You gonna come?”

“Mm-Yes! Please let me come I’m so close-”

“If you come now, can you handle it if I keep going?” 

Hongjoong paused as if he were weighing his options, but he was just struggling to form a coherent thought at all with the vicious slide of Mars’ cock against his sweet spot. With a shift of his hips, he cried out even harder, tears beginning to slip down his cheeks as he barely held himself back from coming.

“I can handle it, just please let me come,” He snivelled. He was dangerously close, even though his cocklet hadn’t been touched once.

“Hmm, I don’t know about that, little fairy. You collapsed after just a couple fingers in you earlier. Said you were too- fuck- too sensitive. What makes you think you can take being fucked like this after you’ve come, hm?”   
Hongjoong sobbed, wanting to bury his face in his hands but unwilling to let go of Mars’ broad shoulders. Truth be told, Mars was close too, but he felt like torturing his little fairy a bit more. His arms and lungs were beginning to feel the exertion of holding Hongjoong up for so long, as light as he was. With a last kiss to Hongjoong’s lips, he wrapped his arms around the fairy again and carried him away from the tree, laying him down on a soft patch of grass. Hongjoong blinked, confused and lamenting the cessation of Mars’ thrusts.

“Just taking you somewhere more comfortable,” He hummed against Hongjoong’s lips.

“So?” Mars asked, rolling his hips slowly.

“You can come, but I’m not stopping until I’m satisfied too. Can you handle that?” He hiked Hongjoong’s leg up to his shoulder, making him cry out, Mars’ cock punching even deeper into him.

“I can, I can, please-”

“Then come.”

With the slightest brush of Mars’ hand over Hongjoong’s dick, and a well aimed thrust, the fairy cried out and sprayed pearlescent white over his chest. Mars had to slow his movements down, the sudden tightness nearly sending him over the edge, but he didn’t stop. After a minute of letting Hongjoong ride out his orgasm, Mars started rolling his hips faster. Hongjoong let out a litany of whines and curses, his whole body shaking as he reached to cover his face with his hands in his overwhelm.

“I don’t think so, little fairy,” Mars hissed between sharp thrusts. With one hand, he grabbed both of Hongjoong’s and pinned them down above his head.

“You look so pretty like this, fucked dumb and trembling.”

“Puh-Please, inside, I can’t- I need it-” Tears were streaming down Hongjoong’s face unhindered. The spasms of his legs around Mars’ body and his squirming against Mars’ hold let him know that the fairy was at his limit. With a few more, powerful thrusts, Mars buried himself deep into the fairy and filled him up with his seed. Hongjoong whimpered weakly at the new heat inside him, finally collapsing against the grass as the assault on his prostate ended.

The pair spent a few minutes lying in each other’s warmth in the moonlight, Mars’ cum dripping out of Hongjoong. A cold gust of wind roused the human, who gave Hongjoong a gentle pat as a warning before gingerly moving Hongjoong’s head off his chest and standing up.

“I’ve had a lovely time, but I’m afraid I need to get home,” he sighed, giving his mostly dry shirt a shake and tugging it on. He reached a hand out for Hongjoong, who took it, hoisting himself up and straight into Mars’ arms again.

“You promised you’d stay with me for the night,” He fretted, resting his head on Mars’ shoulder.

“I suppose I did,” Mars said.

“And you promised you’d let me go alive in the morning. Can I hold you to that?”

Hongjoong nodded and stepped away to let Mars pull on his trousers and tie them securely around his waist.

“Put this on,” He said, fetching Hongjoong’s tunic from the tree.

“You’ll get cold.”

“I don’t get cold,” Hongjoong smiled. He slipped the garment on anyway, admiring the glimmer of the delicate threads.

“I don’t think you’ll be able to sleep in a tree, but the grass is soft here. I’ll cast a concealment spell and we won’t be disturbed.”

Mars checked on his belongings and his harvested herbs while Hongjoong cast his arcane magic, hissing strange sounds that Mars couldn’t comprehend. He was once again reminded that Hongjoong could absolutely smite him if he wanted to.

_ But he didn’t. _

The two laid back down again in each other’s arms, sharing gentle kisses as sleep began to tug at their eyelids.

“Hey, Hongjoong?” Mars murmured, eyes barely open but transfixed by the beauty that lay with him.

“Hm?”

“What would you do if I gave you my real name?”

Hongjoong pondered for a moment.

“Now? I would make you come back. I would make you stay with me, or at the very least I would make you miss me for the rest of your life.”

“So you would make me love you.”

“I would make you need me.”

“My name is Park Seonghwa, and you don’t need to make me do anything.”

A few seconds of silence passed, and Seonghwa cracked open his eyes. 

Hongjoong stared up at him, but something was wrong. His eyes were wide and an unnatural, glowing yellow, and he had a sickening grin on his face.

“Oh, Seonghwa,” The fairy laughed, sitting up to pin the human down. Seonghwa felt bile rise in his throat.

_ Oh god, what have I done? _

“You’ve just made the stupidest decision of your life.”

**Author's Note:**

> heehoo  
> Hongjoong didn't tell a direct lie :)  
> thank 4 reading.... pls give feedback bc i have no writer friends and no one to look over my things and i have no sense of the strengths and weaknesses of my writing,,,  
> and feel free to ask questions aboot this au!! im always very invested and i have some thicc backstories for everything  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/_lavieennoir_)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/lvnoir?t=1562147349)  
> [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCLwOT4vpHeg73DxCc8Fh3qg?)


End file.
